A Confession
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Jujur. Ia menyukai kebersamaannya bersama Rukia dulu. Karena perasaan yang dulu di sangkalnya, perlahan mulai membuncah keluar tanpa bisa di tahannya lagi. # Canon, IchiRuki # Request Kuro Chappy Ruki. Enjoy!


Disclaimers :** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate :** T **(_for language_)

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

Pairing(s) :** Ichigo x Rukia**

_**Warning : Canon-setting, Scene modified, Timeline—**__saat Rukia di bawa ke Soul Society oleh Byakuya dan Renji, __**Het, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

Sebuah permintaan dari **Kuro Chappy Ruki. **_Enjoy!_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

**A Confession**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

"_Coba saja… mengejarku… aku takkan pernah… memaafkanmu…!"_

Dada Ichigo bergemuruh hebat. Memori malam itu, kembali berputar di pikirannya. Menariknya kembali ke dasar penyesalan.

Kuchiki Rukia. _Shinigami_ yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Shinigami_ yang menolong dirinya dan keluarganya di pertemuan pertama. Lagi-lagi… menolong dirinya di malam itu. Menolongnya di ambang kematian.

"_Diam saja di situ dan hiduplah lebih lama walau hanya satu detik."_

Ichigo bisa mendengar. Suara yang biasa terdengar tegas itu, bergetar. Sorot mata itu terlihat pedih. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk mata.

"Sial!" desisnya pelan. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Di dalam kegelapan, ia bisa melihat sosok itu. Seraut wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Muncul dan berputar-putar di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

_Perlahan, ada yang berubah. _

_Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari._

_Berjalan bersamanya, larut dalam tawa dan semua kelakarnya, limbung dalam senyum dan tatap mata. _

_Bahkan saat jari-jari itu meraihnya, satu hal yang kerap terjadi sejak semula, dan satu bisikan kecil di telinga..._

_Sesuatu di dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.*****_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menunjukkan iris bola mata cokelat musim gugur. Tubuh itu bergerak bangun. Kemudian menopang satu tangannya di jendela kamarnya yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar. Hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Ichigo menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Penuh dengan tebaran bintang. Perlahan dadanya mulai mereda. Tenang. Pikirannya, kembali menerawang. Membayangkan kembali saat-saat bersama Rukia.

"Hoy, Ichigo! Bangun! Ada sinyal _hollow_!" teriak Rukia sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo. Tidur Ichigo terusik. Goncangan Rukia membuatnya terbangun. Dienyahkan selimutnya, kemudian menatap cewek bertubuh mungil yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ponsel di tangannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dibangunkan tengah malam begini untuk membereskan _hollow_. Bisa dikatakan sudah jamak terjadi di kehidupannya. Begitu cewek mungil yang berprofesi sebagai _shinigami_ ini masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Dilihatnya Rukia menarik boneka singa kuning keluar dari lemari tempatnya tidur. Kemudian mengeluarkan _gikongan_ dari dalam tubuh boneka itu. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya, Rukia melempar butir _gikongan_ itu ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menangkapnya, lalu menelannya. Tubuh _shinigami_-nya lepas karena _gikongan _tersebut.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian menggendong cewek mungil itu dipunggungnya. Sentuhan yang sangat dekat membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak. Dulu waktu Rukia berada di gendongannya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini.

Ichigo semakin menyadari perasaannya waktu suatu hari Rukia mengajaknya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang didapatinya di sekolah.

"Kau bilang apa?" kedua alis Ichigo mengerut.

"Belajar bersama," tandas Rukia, sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo, hingga jatuh terduduk disamping tempat tidur. Rukia membuka lembar-lembar buku yang diletakkannya di lantai. "Ajari aku mengerjakan soal ini," tunjuknya pada sederatan soal di buku tugasnya.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Detik berikutnya dia terkejut bukan main. "Kau… tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Rukia mengangguk, "Aku tidak mengerti semua mata pelajaran, kecuali bahasa jepang," jelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk, malu. Karena memang ia tidak mengerti semua pelajaran di sekolah itu.

Hening sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo tertawa geli mendengar pengakuan cewek mungil itu. Rukia mendengus kecil. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menegur tawa Ichigo –yang membuatnya sedikit tersinggung itu. Namun baru saja dia membuka mulutnya, mendadak kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Rukia tertegun dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tawa Ichigo. Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu jelas membuatnya mematung di tempatnya. Wajah yang biasanya cuek dengan dua alis mengerut itu digantikan oleh tawa dan sepasang mata cokelat musim gugur yang membuatnya terpesona.

Rukia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya. Reaksi Rukia yang tidak biasa itu jelas tidak tertangkap oleh kedua mata Ichigo –karena dia masih tertawa. Setelah tawa Ichigo mereda, ia menepuk pelan lengan cewek mungil itu. Rukia tersentak dan menoleh.

"Maaf kalau tawa ku tadi berlebihan. Habisnya aku baru tahu kalau kamu tidak mengerti semua pelajaran di sekolah," Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mengusap lembut kepala cewek disebelahnya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sentuhan di kepalanya itu jelas membuat detak jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat. Kenapa Ichigo melakukan hal itu?

Rukia menghela napas kecewa begitu Ichigo menarik tangannya kembali dan mulai serius mengajarkan tugas yang tidak dimengertinya itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ichigo. Memperhatikan diam-diam sosok yang telah membuatnya terpesona itu.

_Tok tok tok!_

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara adik perempuannya, Yuzu, berteriak memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Setelah menyahut bahwa ia akan turun lima menit lagi, Ichigo menatap lemari kosong –yang dulu di tempati Rukia—dengan mata sedikit menerawang. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ichigo merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Jujur. Ia menyukai kebersamaannya bersama Rukia dulu. Karena perasaan yang dulu di sangkalnya, perlahan mulai membuncah keluar tanpa bisa di tahannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari-hari datang, diam, dan hilang. Lewat satu demi satu._

_Setelah melambung di awang-awang setiap malam, dibelai mimpi indah yang rasanya seperti kenyataan namun diempas tanpa ampun begitu mata terbuka, akhirnya kesadaran itu datang.__******_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukkan kedua bola mata berwarna violet yang tidak bersinar. Sudah seminggu lebih, setelah dirinya di bawa kembali oleh Kapten divisi enam dan Wakil Ketua divisi enam ke _Soul society_ ini untuk menerima eksekusi setelah apa yang dilakukannya di _gensei_.

Tidak ada kegetiran yang tampak di kedua mata violet itu. Tidak ada isak tangis dalam diam. Karena cukup malam itu dia menangis di hadapan pemuda itu. Kembali kedua mata violet itu menerawang. Melamunkan saat-saat terakhir dirinya berada di dunia –yang seharusnya bukan tempat tinggalnya itu.

Kebersamaan terakhir dengan teman-teman cewek sekelasnya. Dan juga pertanyaan terakhir dari salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Apa Kuchiki-_san_ suka dengan Kurosaki?"

Pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi itu jelas saja membuatnya menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya. Di saat yang lain sibuk dengan argumen mereka bahwa kedekatannya bersama Ichigo terlihat seperti pasangan. Di dalam sana Rukia sedang mati-matian berusaha bersikap wajar agar tidak membuat mereka semakin curiga.

Dan dengan sikap tenang, sederet kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, "—Kurosaki-_kun_… hanya teman biasa, kok!" diakhiri dengan senyum.

Apa benar begitu? Apa itu yang seharusnya di katakannya? Kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mengatakan itu? Apa benar ini yang diinginkannya? Membohongi kata hatinya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlalu terikat lama dengan dunia –yang bukan tempatnya— ini, dipacunya langkah kakinya menjadi setengah berlari untuk menyusul pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ichigo…!"

Teriakan yang familiar itu jelas menghentikan langkah sosok pemuda yang sedikit lagi akan mencapai pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, Ichigo menatap cewek mungil yang menghampirinya itu dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Ada apa? Ada _hollow_?" tanya Ichigo. Karena biasanya kalau cewek ini menghampirinya berarti ada hawa kehadiran _hollow_.

Rukia menghela napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendadak Rukia merasa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ditundukkan kepalanya dari tatapan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Membuat kedua kening Ichigo mengerut heran dan bingung.

"Hey, Rukia. Ada apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Rukia masih bungkam. Menatap kedua ujung sepatunya dalam diam. Setelah merutuki dirinya bahwa semua perasaan yang dirasakannya di dunia ini benar-benar tidak dipedulikannya –karena dia seorang _shinigami_— Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo. Menatapnya lekat-lekat karena ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat pemuda ini.

Ichigo tertegun. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik kilauan dua mata violet itu. Dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Saat bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya –sekali lagi— pada cewek mungil itu, mendadak Rukia memotong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan gelengan kepala, "aku pulang duluan."

"Hah?" kening Ichigo semakin mengerut. Ichigo tidak sempat bertanya lagi karena Rukia sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Saat langkah kaki Rukia melewati gerbang sekolah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba berbalik dan kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo…"

Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo tertegun. Senyum di bibir cewek mungil itu membuatnya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dadanya berdesir. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mengutarakan perasaan yang di rasakannya ini. Tetapi selalu tertunda oleh rasa gengsi.

Matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat itu menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan terakhir mereka di hari itu. Dengan membuang sedikit gengsi, Ichigo melangkah lebar ke arah Rukia dan berhenti di sebelah cewek mungil itu. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Rukia. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi, tangan besar itu mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kemudian meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bola mata musim gugur itu menatap telapak tangan kanannya. Kemudian mengepalkannya erat-erat dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Hembusan angin malam yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar-lebar tidak membuat sang pemilik kamar untuk menutup jendelanya.

Kon, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan tidak biasa itu. Pemandangan Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah terpuruk karena di tinggal oleh Onee-_san_-nya, Rukia. Kon tahu, yang dibutuhkan Ichigo sekarang adalah kesendirian. Karena itu, malam ini –dengan setengah terpaksa— ia harus mengungsi di kamar kedua adik perempuan Ichigo sebagai boneka –yang harus rela di pakaikan pernak-pernik bayi, khususnya oleh adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu itu. Yang telah memberi nama Bostaf untuknya.

"Kenapa kau harus melindungiku, Rukia…?" nada suara Ichigo bergetar. Dia benci jika harus menjadi posisi yang di lindungi. Cukup sekali dia dilindungi oleh wanita. Cukup wanita yang di sayanginya itu.

Rahang Ichigo mengatup keras. Memori saat ibunya –Masaki—mati di hadapannya demi melindunginya, kembali berputar di memori otaknya. Kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan lagi gadis yang dicintainya itu pergi seperti wanita yang di sayanginya. Cukup satu kesalahan saja di masa lalu. Tidak lagi kali ini.

Kedua mata itu terbuka. Sorot mata musim gugur itu berubah. Perlahan berubah menjadi kuat. Menghapus semua jejak terpuruk yang ada di dirinya. Apapun resikonya. Kali ini dengan bermodalkan tekad, ia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

_Tunggu aku, Rukia…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ket :<strong>

**(*), (**) –**_Novel Teenlit __**Fairish © Esti Kinasih**_. _Quote italic_ di atas itu menginspirasi saya, hingga menaruhnya di fic ini :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Untuk Ruki, semoga terhibur dengan fic _request_ ini :)

Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan. Karena ini fic yang _full Het_ pertama yang saya buat.

_Well,_ saya memang lebih pede membuat fic _Slash_, ketimbang _Het_.

Okelah, jika berkenan tinggalkan saya _concrit_ untuk memperbaiki fic ini :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne **


End file.
